1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a net and more particularly, to a net jointing structure having a sliding clasp fastener for separably joining or coupling a pair of nets together.
2. Prior Art
There are certain instances where it is necessary to joint two or more nets together so as to provide an elongated combination net. For example, it is customary in the round haul net fishery for a pair of fishing boats to carry identical halves of a round haul net, respectively, and then to interconnect the halves at a fishing ground. The conventional practice of coupling the net halves together has been to knot the confronting edges of the net halves with each other. This procedure is however extremely tedious and time-consuming.